


Not a Party

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Were you expecting anyone?”





	Not a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp2799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "sharp2799" and originally posted to LiveJournal

There was a knock at the door.

“Were you expecting anyone?” asked Rory, already heading for the front of the house.

“No!” Amy called back. She was in the kitchen, trying to fit the box with his (“store-bought and you’ll thank me for it later, stupid-face”) cake into the refrigerator. “I promised that I wasn’t going to throw you a birthday party after you specifically told me you didn’t want a birthday party.”

Rory nodded and opened the door – to find the Doctor, holding a bunch of brightly-colored helium balloons, and River, with a party hat nearly lost in her curls.

“Happy birthday!” they chorused, and River set off a noisemaker, showering Rory with confetti.

Amy came up behind him, grinning. “But,” she said, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek, “I may have mentioned to certain people how much you didn’t want a party.”

“I wondered why you’d gotten such a big cake,” said Rory, and stood aside to let them in.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him go overboard, Dad,” said River, kissing his cheek, too, as she passed him, and headed to the kitchen.

“But I love birthdays,” said the Doctor. “Such an arbitrary thing to celebrate, having survived one more revolution of a single planet around a single sun.”

“Plus, we can’t really be sure how old he is,” added Amy. “Do we skip the time Rory didn’t exist? Or add the centuries as a Roman soldier?”

“Hmm,” said River. “I guess that means we Pond women like older men.”

“Oi!” said the Doctor, clearly not sure whether he should be offended or not.

“I still don’t want a party,” said Rory, then he smiled at the three people he loved most in the universe. “But a family dinner sounds perfect.”

“Excellent!” said Amy. “I’ll get the take away menus.”

“No need for that,” River told her. “We’ll get dinner. Blue Box Deliveries. Anything you like, Dad, from all of time and space.”

Rory smiled. “The chip shop down the road will be just fine.”

“And then cake?” the Doctor asked, eagerly.

“Then cake,” agreed Rory.

THE END


End file.
